<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《罪与罚》superbia.3 by yechuhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630636">《罪与罚》superbia.3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yechuhan/pseuds/yechuhan'>yechuhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>official work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yechuhan/pseuds/yechuhan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《罪与罚》superbia.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　年初的街道向来都格外冷清，各家各户都忙着走亲戚，商场的大门也紧紧关闭，只有化成污水的积雪能看出人类活动的痕迹。<br/>　　自从鹿鸣变成容器之后，仿佛一夕之间失去了生存的动力。他不知道自己想做什么，该做什么。<br/>　　鹿鸣云淡风轻地望着窗户上的白霜，沉思良久，敲开了褚华的卧室门。<br/>　　他似乎刚刚睡醒，睡眼惺忪的，一副人畜无害的模样。<br/>　　“你平时没有任务的时候是怎么度过的？”<br/>　　鹿鸣几乎没有清闲的日子，就算他唤醒了其余恶魔，但他们也会时不时带来一堆麻烦等着他处理。<br/>　　所以他好奇，褚华的一天是什么样子的。<br/>　　褚华按耐不住打了个哈欠，眼角顿时挂上了泪花，“就吃饭睡觉看电视剧。”<br/>　　鹿鸣沉默了，他的一天太没营养，不具有参考价值。<br/>　　褚华盯了鹿鸣好一会儿，终于越过他走到浴室洗漱。刷好牙后，他拍了些温水在脸上，微凉的温度使他清醒了不少。<br/>　　“这样吧。”褚华从浴室走到鹿鸣跟前狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，暗搓搓握住鹿鸣的手，“你曾经应该有勾起回忆的地方，我们去故地重游看看能不能帮你回想起什么。”<br/>　　额发的水渍还没擦拭干净，干净而惑人这两种截然不同的气质在褚华身上完美融合，并淋漓尽致地散发出来。<br/>　　鹿鸣深深地盯着他，越发看不透这人的想法。一开始褚华不愿意让他恢复记忆，为什么后来又这样急切。<br/>　　他对褚华说的原因将信将疑，现在想想，他大概率是为了让路西法苏醒。<br/>　　一股熟悉又陌生的感觉倏尔席卷心头，混杂着愤怒的怨恨与刻骨的爱欲相互交缠成结。<br/>　　鹿鸣猛地握紧拳头，指甲嵌入了肉里，他却感觉不到疼痛。殷红的血液顺着指缝缓缓滴落，在木质地板上汇成一条小溪，继而被缝隙吸收。<br/>　　“你怎么了？”每次鹿鸣受伤，最紧张的必是褚华。他的脸上布满惊痛之意，小心翼翼地抱住鹿鸣的手掌。看到血肉模糊的情景时，他的瞳孔都在颤抖。<br/>　　“你为什么总是伤害自己？”褚华压抑着怒火，尽量将语气放软，“我来给你包扎。”<br/>　　鹿鸣冷淡地抽回手，一滴血液甩到褚华的眼角，给他平添了几分艳骨。<br/>　　“我为什么总是伤害自己？你说呢？”鹿鸣目光凛冽，步步紧逼。直到褚华的小腿抵在床沿无路可退，他被压倒在柔软的床面。<br/>　　“我受够了这种明知道自己丢失了记忆却又什么也想不起来的感觉。”鹿鸣幽深的眼眸几乎要将人溺毙，然而他此时也不过是在虚张声势。<br/>　　“我明白，都是我不好。”褚华的怒火在一瞬间烟消云散，他怜爱地抚摸鹿鸣苍白的脸庞，“让你受苦了，我一直都在想你。”<br/>　　前所未有的委屈顿时击垮了鹿鸣的心理防线。<br/>　　鹿鸣不明白自己在委屈什么，但是在褚华这样温柔的抚慰下，他的心也化作了一滩春水。<br/>　　他紧紧搂住褚华的腰，把头埋在他的颈窝，吸吮着他发间的清香，一时有些意乱情迷。<br/>　　※<br/>　　鹿鸣鬼使神差地在褚华粉红的耳垂上轻轻咬了一口，带着浓烈的欲望。<br/>　　“唔……”褚华发出一声意味不明的低吟，随后下意识勾住鹿鸣的脖子，一手插在他的发间。<br/>　　“你是在勾引我吗？”褚华轻柔地把捧起鹿鸣的双颊，眉目含笑，宛如一轮皎洁的下弦月。<br/>　　他们鼻翼相贴，四目相视，两个人的眼中有且只有对方。<br/>　　“我不知道。”鹿鸣淡漠出尘的眼眸里此刻蒙上情欲的水泽，浓密的眼睫轻微颤动。不知是谁的下身已经立起，坚硬地抵在两人中间。<br/>　　褚华的眼尾同样被欲望熏得通红，他轻笑着扬起下巴，在鹿鸣的喉结处舔了一下。<br/>　　“那还是我来勾引你吧……”<br/>　　话音在唇齿间碾碎，沉没于激烈的深吻中。<br/>　　这是一个绵长又悱恻的吻，他们津液交融，唇舌交缠。如同在进行一场追逐战，谁也不承让。在倾诉，更是在宣泄，宣泄着苦恋已久却无法携手的无奈。<br/>　　不知吻了多久，两人的衣物也被褪得精光。褚华的身子已经软得不像话，毫无保留地展示在鹿鸣眼前。<br/>　　白得近乎透明的身体泛着恰到好处的红晕，能最大程度激起鹿鸣的征服欲。<br/>　　鹿鸣得承认，他觊觎这句熟悉的躯体，他无法在他面前保持理智。<br/>　　褚华像个树袋熊似的紧紧贴在鹿鸣身上，心痒难耐地用自己的臀瓣夹住鹿鸣的分身，一下又一下摩擦。<br/>　　鹿鸣眼见自己的下身慢慢挺立了起来，他的喉结滚动了一下，目光晦暗不明，“你知道这代表什么，一旦开始，你别想再摆脱我。”<br/>　　褚华媚眼如丝地含住鹿鸣的手指，一边吞吐一边舔舐，抽出来时牵连了一条细长晶莹的银丝。<br/>　　“我只要你能与我不死不休。”<br/>　　说罢，他便张开白皙的大腿，拉起鹿鸣湿润的手指，慢慢探入自己的隐秘之地。<br/>　　褚华的身体很漂亮，除了胸口那个可怖的伤疤。天使这种纯净的种族，就连下体都干净得不见一丝毛发。<br/>　　异物的进入让他的后穴忽的一阵收缩，褚华的胸口剧烈起伏，细碎的呻吟从他唇齿间泄露。<br/>　　鹿鸣对这具身体是熟悉的，他意识到了这一点之后，就不再听从褚华的引导。<br/>　　一根手指畅通无阻地进出后，他又增加了两根手指。蠕动的肠壁不断分泌出滑腻的液体以便更深地进入，不一会儿，白色床单上随处可见灰色水渍。<br/>　　确定能插入后，鹿鸣将掏出硕大的阴茎抵在微微张合的小口处。他的物事有些过大了，狰狞的青筋如同小蛇盘旋在上面。不等褚华有所反应，鹿鸣挺身缓缓推进。<br/>　　虽然事先已经做过扩张，但褚华的小穴仍然适应不了鹿鸣的庞然大物。他脚趾蜷缩，双手不由得抓紧了床单。<br/>　　不一会儿，紧致湿润的甬道包裹了鹿鸣，一种奇异的舒适感令他颤栗。他不急着运动，而是打量褚华情动的模样。<br/>　　“我突然好奇自己曾经到底有多爱你了。”鹿鸣用仅存的理智，吐出一句似是而非的话。<br/>　　褚华并没有听清鹿鸣的呢喃，湿漉漉的眼眸已被情绪弥漫。他难忍地扭动身子，昂起头露出修长纤细的脖颈，湿润通红的嘴唇在鹿鸣眼前晃动，欲意索吻。<br/>　　鹿鸣自然不会放过他身体的任何部位，他极具侵略性地咬住褚华的唇。手也不停歇，揉捏着他胸前的乳头，一吻过后，他低头含住另一边。<br/>　　“嗯啊、啊……”褚华终于不再压抑，任呻吟流出。<br/>　　这个声音对于鹿鸣来说，无疑是致命的催情药物。他的阴茎又肿胀了一圈，狠狠地冲撞褚华的身体，几乎连囊袋都要塞进小穴中。<br/>　　在快速摩擦的作用下，清澈的肠液慢慢变得粘稠，柔软的小穴发出咕叽咕叽的水声。<br/>　　“啊——哈啊……慢、慢点，别顶那儿……唔！”褚华犹如水蛇似的缠住鹿鸣精瘦的腰肢，身体随着鹿鸣的动作上下律动，比鹿鸣略小的分身孤零零地晃动着。<br/>　　鹿鸣粗重的呼吸喷扫在褚华脸庞，他落下一枚浅吻，随即把他翻了个身。<br/>　　这是最具有征服欲的动作。<br/>　　流畅优美的腰线与臀部刺激着鹿鸣的性欲，他俯下身如同小鸡啄米般在褚华身上留下密密麻麻的青紫吻痕。<br/>　　紧接着，鹿鸣双手揉捏褚华白玉般的臀瓣，浑圆饱满的触感让人上瘾。他在光洁无瑕褚华的皮肤上，留下了一道道红色的印记。<br/>　　看到褚华满身都是他留下的痕迹，鹿鸣的身心都被满足感所填满。<br/>　　鹿鸣知道褚华的敏感点，也知道怎样让他高潮。在抵达他身体深处之时，鹿鸣悄无声息地握上他的阴茎。<br/>　　褚华差点没忍住直接泄了出来，他泄恨似的在鹿鸣肩头咬了一下。力度不大，刚好能留下牙印。<br/>　　“我们一起射，不许射在我前面。”鹿鸣覆在褚华耳边低声道，略带沙哑的嗓音是从未有过的缱绻。<br/>　　褚华带着哭腔说道：“那你就、不要碰我的……啊！”<br/>　　他说话的期间，鹿鸣连根没入。褚华死死咬着嘴唇，手腕搭在脸上掩饰自己的失态。红晕覆盖的身体止不住地颤抖，奈何他的铃口被鹿鸣牢牢按住，无法射精。<br/>　　鹿鸣低头吻了吻褚华的那块突兀的伤疤，猛地一个冲刺，白浊的液体尽数射进了褚华身体深处，褚华也由于高潮刺激泄了出来。<br/>　　“呃啊——”褚华蓦地睁大了眼睛，犹如被抽离了灵魂，脑海一片空白。<br/>　　鹿鸣把东西从甬道抽出，小穴还念念不舍地咬住不放。过了几秒，浓稠的白色液体从红肿的穴口缓缓流出。<br/>　　温存之后，鹿鸣先去浴室把热水放满，而后将褚华打横抱起，放到浴缸里为他清理体内的异物。<br/>　　褚华已经疲惫地睁不开眼了，任由鹿鸣帮他洗澡。<br/>　　白色的液体从褚华的股间流出，在水中打了个圈再缓缓消散。<br/>　　鹿鸣的手指停在褚华的胸口，他平静地问，“从这里出生的天使，是我们的孩子，对吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>